Make a Move
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Booth finally admits his love for Temperance Brennan, but when he does, problems arise. Will a certain psychologist help get the couple back on track? Or will they never end up with their own happy ending? Major Brennan and Booth, with a lot of Sweets. Rated T because I am paranoid. One-shot, complete.


**AN: Here is another Bones one Shot. (Yes I do realize that I should really be working on my other stories, and I just want to say that the epilogue for Seemingly Unrequited is coming along nicely.) This one takes place in either season four of season five, I don't remember the exact ep. You should understand it regardless. Song title is based off of Gavin DeGraw's new album/song, Make a Move. Anyway, please enjoy it, and if you like it, please review or favorite, or whatever. Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. All characters and rights go to Kathy Reichs, and her people at CBS. **

I lay in my bed, alone in the darkness of my cold bedroom. A small shiver of moonlight spilled through my window, leaving willowy patterns upon the ceiling; my white curtains moving with the autumn wind. Occasionally a car could be heard from outside, though traffic was light at this hour. I knew the clock on my bedside stated that it was quarter-past two, marking the beginning of a fourth hour of restlessness for me.

I hadn't slept all night, my eyes only closing occasionally in a desperate attempt to make myself fall into a deep state of slumber. I had tossed and turned, switched into every position possible, but nothing had helped calm my mind. My thoughts were filled with images one particular woman, Temperance Brennan.

It had been only hours ago that I had been approached by Sweets, meeting him in my office. He had spoken about the "love and sexual arousal" part of my brain, which he said had been inactive prior to my brain surgery. Lance had also shown me the charts, explaining how my love for Brennan would only fade with time, like all of my coma-induced symptoms. According to science and phsychology, my attraction for Bones was fake; merely a defect caused by my recent brain jumbling and amnesia. Sweets had warned me that if I told Bones about my love for her, and then changed my mind, she would be devastated. She would never trust anyone ever again.

To add to the irony, Cam had said practically the same words to me hours before I spoke with Sweets. She spoke of Brennan's emotional weakness, hidden by her facade of internal indifference. Like Sweets, Cam had said that I could easily break her heart if I broke down the walls, simply by changing my mind about loving her. It was a hard thing to comprehend, why I would ever want to hurt Bones, and why my colleagues would assume that I would even be capable of doing so.

I turned onto my right side, looking at the wall of my small apartment, before my eye caught a glimpse of a certain object on my nightstand. It was a picture of me and the special woman in question, Temperance. We were smiling together in the office lobby, arm and arm as we walked into the office; ready to start the workday. Bones was looking at me in the picture, a look of amusement on her face. Thinking back upon that day, she had just won an argument over politics, much to my displeasure. Sweets had taken the picture; happening to have been walking by, his phone in hand. I had originally loathed him for taking the image, however I was now glad that he had.

Why hadn't I told her how I felt today? I had been with her, even told her that I loved her, but then I had to say, "In an 'atta girl way." Never once had I, Agent Seeley Booth, chickened out when it came to speaking with a female. Hell, I often refer to myself as a "friend of the ladies". Yet, upon seeing the shocked expression on Brennan's face after I told her how I felt; I rambled on about how I didn't feel in love with her, despite it being a lie. How stupid could I be? Why couldn't I have just told Brennan the truth, nothing else?

And now, here I am, cold and alone in my own bed; companionless, finding myself unable to sleep, looking at a picture of the woman whom I am hopelessly in love with, wishing she was by my side. I couldn't help but think that things could have gone better, had I just simply stated my mind; that it I hadn't babied out I would be with her. My colleagues say I have a chance with her, and if Sweets thinks so, it must be true. He rarely messes up on psychological profiles. Surely he knew what someone in love looked like...

A sudden urge took over my body, and I found myself reaching for the phone that was resting on my bedside. My hands fumbled around the unlock key, before tapping the touchscreen with newfound urgency. My thumbs fluttered around the numbers, dialing the ever-familiar number of a certain psycologist. I hit the connect button, and brought the phone to my ear; waiting impatiently for for the ringing tones to be answered.

A groggy voice appeared on the line. "Dr. Lance Sweets, how can I assist you?"

"Sweets!" I began, only to be cut off.

"Booth! Why the hell are you calling at this hour! You do realize it is half past two, in the morning, right?"

"Sweets, yes I do know that..."

"Then what's wrong?" Sweets asked, his agitation rapidly melting into concern.

"Umm, well. Nothing, really..." I mumbled, lost for words for the second time in twelve hours.

I heard him sigh from across the line. "You are hiding something from me. What is it?"

"It's Bones." I stated, as if it explained everything.

"Ah. Come to my place."

"Thanks, Sweets. I owe you one."

"See you in ten." He concluded, hanging up the phone.

I set the device into the pocket of my robe, and slipped it on, not bothering to put on anything besides my sleepwear. I didn't feel as if I had time, as illogical as that may seem, and Sweets shouldn't care. He'd probably understand, especially after seeing me in my state of distress.

Dashing out of my apartment, I sprinted down three flights of stairs, not even bothering to take the elevator. My slippers pounded along the concrete as I tumbled through the lobby and into the parking lot; my hands fumbling through my pockets for the keys to my car. I found them and entered them into the ignition of my vehicle.

I hammered on the gas, heading East.

-Line Break-

My fist connected with the cheap, faux-oak door of Sweets' apartment in rapid succession. The knocks were staccato and brief, my anxiety being punctuated by heavy heartbeats. I didn't have to wait long for Lance to answer the door.

"Come on in, Booth." He said, feigning nonchalance when I knew that this was tiring for him.

"Thanks, Sweets.."

"No problem," he interrupted. "Take a seat."

I did as he said, taking a seat on one of his tan love-seats. Sweets did the same, sitting opposite of he on a chair.

"So, did you tell her yet?"

I rambled a little in response. "Well, yeah of course I did.."

"She didn't reject you, so what happened?"

I didn't bother asking how he knew most about the situation I was in, as the young man seemed to know almost everything about everyone. "I chickened out."

"You did?" He asked, astonished.

"Yes, Sweets. I did."

"Oh. So you didn't tell her that you loved her?"

"I did."

"How did you chicken out then?"

"I added, 'in an atta girl kind of way' to the end of the statement." I said, burying my head in my hands.

Sweets nodded, as if he expected me to continue.

"Umm. Then she said the same about me, and left." I said, gauging the psycologist's reaction to my sudden outburst.

He looked deep in thought, yet he proceeded without prodding. "Well, based on your vague statement, along with the information I have previously gathered on Doctor Brennan, I can say that you hurt her when you said that your love was only in a friendship way. She probably feels rejected, shot down. Right now she is probably lacking sleep, due to her desperate attempts to understand why her feelings are unrequited. Brennan is probably making questions to ask you tomorrow, while she is debating whether or not to actually bring it up again. I suspect that she will ultimately choose the latter."

Okay, so Sweets knew what she was doing, apparently. Nothing new there, I suppose. But why would she be restless? Surely she didn't love me, at least not in the way I love her. Brennan had acted nonchalant when I broke the news to her, she hadn't seemed remotely devastated. Yet, here Sweets was, telling me that she actually cared about how I felt for her. I was stunned, yet dubious. Surely, Bones would have told me if that was the truth...

"So she does care about me?" I asked, surprise and doubt filling my tone.

"Yes, Booth. She loves you. She always has." Sweets stated, smiling for the first time in this interview.

I stood up impulsively. "What should I do, then?"

He shook his head as if it were obvious. "Go get her, Booth. Tell her how you feel."

I mumbled a hasty thank-you, and rushed out of his apartment, paying little attention to Sweets' laugh sounding from behind me as I closed the door. No time was wasted as I rushed down a few flights, and ultimately pulled out of the parking lot; heading towards the west.

-Line Break, and P.O.V. Change-

Scientifically speaking, my lack of sleep was becoming illogical. I had a job to go to in the morning, and it required me being at full attention at all times. Not sleeping would not help me out in a few hours, yet I still couldn't bring myself to fall into the deep refuges of sleep. My overactive brain simply refuse to calm itself, for some foolish reason that I singlehandedly blame on Booth.

I flipped over, angrily fluffing my pillow as if I could let out my frustration on it. I noted that I should probably visit Sweets in the morning. He would know how to use his many doctorates and other diplomas to help me solve my issues with Booth. After all, there was a reason why he was approved to become a psychologist for the government. Sweets was approved to do much more then help someone with their sexual frustrations, that much was known, even if I don't personally like shrinks.

So, I decided that is what I would do. I would go to work, as usual, enter the lab, check for new arrivals, and then go see Sweets. He would welcome me to his office, listen to me babble and rationalize all of my problems, and then he would explain to me what was happening, and tell me how I could fix my problems. I would probably try to fight him on it, even though deep down I would know that he is right, and the Sweets would tell me that it was ultimately say that it is my choice what to do. Then, I could thank him, leave, continue on with work, and then confront Booth after.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside. Three P.M. Too early to do anything useful, no one else would be in the lab. I was stuck in bed for another two hours, despite knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep until my issue with Booth was solved. Normally, the instant I thought the problem over, I can move on, and in this case, sleep. But, Booth tends to make almost everything about me feel un-normal, hence messing with my ability to rest.

My mind flashed back to the scene a few hours ago, when Booth had given me the ever-so-devastating news. We had been walking and talking, mostly about the previous case, occasionally joking around and poking fun at things. Angela had even been participating, when she had suddenly left, claiming that she had some business to do. That was when it had all begun to go down hill, and become quite personal.

Booth randomly bursted that he loved me. He had actually said that, and before I could react, and tell him how I felt, he said that his love was strictly platonic, backing away as if he had been burned by a flame.

I feigned nonchalance, hiding the fact that his words actually hurt me. I, after so many long years of solitude, had finally felt as if someone cared about me in that loving way. Never had I been so wrong, apparently. Booth seemed to have misspoken at first, and that is why he corrected himself. I was wrong to ever think that the agent loved me, it was foolish to even hope. Sweets will probably say something similar to me tomorrow, only he will be more discreet about his disapproval. Maybe he will still be of help though.

I got out of bed, and opened the blinds, allowing the willowy sparks of moonlight fill my bedroom. It was a shame that I could not enjoy this peaceful night, or I guess now it is morning, as it could have been a nice one. Pulling on a robe for extra warmth against the chill, and a pair of slippers, I stepped through the doorway and into my living room, quickly crossing into the kitchen for a cup of tea. I paused before getting a mug, spotting my phone.

It appeared tempting in the dimness of my apartment, my brain knowing that a certain psychologist would be only a few button presses away. I would only have to turn it on, and dial his number...

I shook the thought away. It was three in the morning, and surely, Sweets wouldn't be awake. It would be much kinder for I, seeking the favor as it is, to wait for a more reasonable time to speak with him. Surely he would appreciate that more, as the man seemed to have an overly forgiving heart. Sweets could never stay mad at anybody for too long..

Despite my recent mental conversation with myself, I still reached for the phone and dialed his number. Doctor Sweets answered on the second ring, much to my surprise.

"Wow, two early morning calls in one day. How can I help you?"

He sounded oddly awake for the time, maybe from this other call he spoke of.

I spoke into the receiver. "Sweets, it's me.."

"Doctor Brennan. What a pleasure to hear from you." He exclaimed, surprise evident in his tone. It sounded suspicious if you ask me.

"I'm sorry to call you at this hour.."

"Nonsense. It's fine. I was already awake."

"Okay. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." I said, suddenly nervous.

"About Booth, by any chance?" He asked.

I didn't ask how he knew. "Yes."

"I'll talk to you in the morning, then. I must get going. Sorry, Doctor Brennan." Sweets said hastily, as if he were telling a lie, hanging up without giving me a chance to say good-bye.

That was odd...

A sudden knocking sounded on my front door, making me wonder who it could be at this ungodly hour. Regardless, I still found myself moving to the door, knife in hand, slowly prying it open. To say I was surprised at the sight was an understatement.

In the hallway was Booth, clad in striped boxers and a white robe, tan fluffy slippers topping off his ensemble. He was breathless, as if he had sprinted up and down several flights of stairs, non stop. Seeley opened his mouth as though to speak, but no words rolled off of his tongue. However, before either of us could break the silence, I was pushed into my apartment, up against one of the walls.

I was motionless at first, as his lips tore furiously at my own. Various emotions swirled around my brain, yet none of them were registered. This distraction was welcome, and I felt as if I was in a dream. I kissed him back, with vigor. It wasn't long before our kiss became a full out, make-out session, tongues being shoved down throats. It was wonderfully erotic while it lasted, but like all good things, it came to an unwelcome end. Oxygen proved to be more of a necessity then our kissing, though at the time I was doubting that air was actually more important. My breathing was erratic, as was his, and I was practically panting. My brain had yet to fully register what had actually just occurred, my whole body filled by an onslaught of hormones. I only felt as if I needed more of him, and I found myself desperately craving his touch.

"Booth..." I stammered.

"Bones. I didn't mean what I said today.." He said, eyes suddenly dropping to the floor.

I didn't allow him to finish, cutting his words off with a solid kiss. This one was different from the first; passionate yet sweet. I wordlessly attempted to show him my love, using only my lips. I had a feeling I was successful when he deepened the kiss without urging.

Within the next few minutes we ended up in the bedroom, shouting our thanks for Sweets. After all, he was the reason Booth came, apparently. I would have to thank the man in the morning...

-Time Lapse and P.O.V. Switch-

I made my way into the office, taking a seat by my desk. I wondered how Booth had made out with Bones, and I hoped that she would forgive me for hanging up on her last night. After all, I had only done so to help Booth, and if their little meeting went as I think it did, she will probably be thanking me.

It was only fifteen minutes that the couple came by to my office, bantering amongst themselves.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan. Booth." I greeted casually, motioning for them to take seats on my office couch.

"That won't be necessary, Sweets." Bones said happily, looking up at Booth with love-filled eyes.

"Okay, I take it last night went exceptionally well, then?" I asked, although I could practically smell the answer.

"Yes, we came to thank you actually." Booth said, stubbornness evident in his tone. He had never liked to admit that I helped him, at least not most of the time. Something about his ego...

"Well, I was only doing my job." I stated, still studying the new couple.

Booth nodded, and began to walk out the door, calling over his shoulder. "Well, thanks Sweets. I owe you man."

Brennan lingered when Booth exited the room. The look on my face told her to say what she wished to say.

"Last night was lovely, the se..." She began , before I cute her off in disgust.

"Okay, you're welcome. I don't need to hear about it. I bet it was lovely."

She didn't seem the least bit embarrassed, and instead simply smiled and walked out.

It felt good to finally have them together, and be the one who gave them that final push. Now, I would only have to get Angela and Hodgins back on track...

**AN: Okay, once again, I apologize for the P.O.V. changes. I don't usually do them, but in this story, I felt as though they fit. I am a huge Booth/ Brennan person, hence the reasoning behind the story, and I personally love Sweets. So, I guess that is how the story happened. Maybe I will write a thing for Hodgins and Angela... What do you guys think? Review please. Thank-you!**


End file.
